<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>團前貓貓 by hiraeth331</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366490">團前貓貓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331'>hiraeth331</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 團前, 團長前輩</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我的文章沒有張貼在AO3以外的任何地方<br/>不得以任何形式轉載、修改、傳輸、再製、散布、顯示、出版或是傳播，未經許可就是盜文<br/>盜文者全家得武肺死光。<br/>這句話特別針對盜竊眾多作者文章開網站營利並阻擋台灣IP的純種支那賤畜，他人切勿對號入座。<br/>//現代AU//<br/>兩隻都是貓貓<br/>長篇能貼的已經沒有了，等待絲綢之歌會帶來怎樣的新火花</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>團前貓貓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>復健用，兩隻都是貓<br/>
OOC<br/>
</p><p>※※※</p><p>格林是一隻老貓。</p><p>迪萬在德特茅斯撿到他的時候就已經是老貓了，她是一名藝術表演工作者，上班的地點，也就是隸屬的劇團會因時間和檔期而有所變動，所幸都是一些車站出來步行一段時間就能抵達的距離，算是利用鹿角蟲車站的通勤族。</p><p>從事表演工作不同於一般上班族的地方，就是作息日夜顛倒，收入也不是那麼穩定。她還有一份占卜師的副業，晚上不用演出的時候，就在各大城市的角落搭一個小帳棚，替人算算命，有時候會覺得莫名像是心理諮商師一樣的工作。</p><p>會知道格林的年紀不小，是迪萬撿到他，帶去獸醫那裏做檢查時才被告知的。一整個禮拜劇團都駐紮在德特茅斯，演出那段期間帳篷附近一直看到一隻黑貓在附近徘徊，同事都笑說貓也來看表演。迪萬起初沒在意，是聽眾人在討論才特別留意黑貓的動向，發現他還真的只在劇團開演前來報到，之後就一直待到他們收工為止。</p><p>一些人覺得好玩，會買貓咪的小零嘴去帳篷外面餵他，黑貓可能也瞄準了這點吧，又或者是知道會有人餵食才養成這種習慣的。他看起來……該怎麼說，毛色純黑通體發亮，舉止輕盈優雅，依常人判斷都不像是天生的野貓，反而更像在好人家飼養過，不曉得由於什麼原因才流浪在外的感覺。</p><p>黑貓不太親人，放在手裡的食物絕對不吃，也不讓人靠近。但如果把食物放下保持一定距離的話，他會神態自若地信步而來，端莊低頭用餐，也不是飢不擇食那種，彷彿在享用什麼法式料理，輕巧地叼起或利用前爪輔助進食，吃飽後會仔細認真地清潔面部及爪子。</p><p>他看起來真的太漂亮了，像迪萬這種忙碌的單身女郎，應該是不會有什麼閒情逸致想要在家養寵物的，還要照顧什麼的太麻煩了。</p><p>那時真的是有點鬼迷心竅，連續跟著同事在帳棚外觀察黑貓好幾天後，在德特茅斯演出的最後一天上班前，她刻意跑了一趟寵物店，還是距離家裡反方向三個車站那間號稱五星級的寵物旅館，買了一包據說任何貓咪都無法抗拒的雞肉條，搭上車前往德特茅斯時內心還直怦怦跳，實在有點傻，怎麼搞得要去告白的小女生一樣。</p><p>雖說是刻意早到了，但那時也沒想黑貓會不會真的還在那，或者乾脆就沒出現了。帳棚內外都冷冷清清的，迪萬沿著鮮豔的外帳繞了兩圈都沒見到他，心頭有點涼的感覺還真有點像告白時都約好了，對方卻沒來赴約那種失落，雞肉條要怎麼辦啊，隨便找點無關緊要的事情故作煩惱。忽然，右後方傳出一道非常嘶啞的聲音。</p><p>乾巴巴的，好像一個老頭每天都要抽上十來根那種乾啞低沉的菸嗓。她有些錯愕地循聲回頭，看見那隻黑貓直挺挺地端坐在木箱上，一臉你在搞什麼的表情。迪萬之所以一開始沒有認定那是貓叫，就是那聲音過於嘶啞，仔細一想從來沒聽過這隻貓的聲音，居然會是這樣的。</p><p>「噢，嗨…」</p><p>黑貓一動不動，貓咪得天獨厚的傲慢。迪萬撕開手裡密封袋的封條，取出一條香噴噴的雞肉，見人類把手伸了過來，他有些警惕地彎曲尾巴的前端，仍舊鎮定。雞肉條被放在木箱上，黑貓只是轉動著眼珠，來回瞅著迪萬跟擺在眼前的食物。</p><p>「我是想……」</p><p>跟貓在解釋什麼東西啊，心裡一邊罵著自己蠢，迪萬還是彆腳地哇啦啦說了一通如果你想跟我回家的話就吃了這肉條吧，不想也可以啦總之就是送你的，如果你想跟我回去就給我點表示什麼的。選都沒有人在的時刻來真是明智，胡亂告白完後莫名一陣羞恥，黑貓一邊嚼著雞肉，看眼前的人類自顧自說完後抱頭蹲了下來，然後迪萬突然感覺有什麼軟軟又乾燥的東西摁到了額頭上。</p><p>她還不敢亂動，偷偷往上瞄的視線裡，黑貓伸出一隻爪子按在她額上，見迪萬在偷瞄，貓眼神特鄙夷地用爪砰砰拍了她兩下，待女人起身，他就欲轉身從木箱上一躍而下了。之後說什麼小貓咪如果你願意的話，表演結束後在這裡等我吧！因為實在、實在太丟臉了，回想都用想用枕頭悶死自己，總之最後順利迎接這位大爺回家了。</p><p>帶去獸醫院時，醫生說年紀太大了，就不用結紮了吧，詫異於格林的年齡之餘，事後迪萬糾結這或許就是一切禍端的根源。格林就是飯來張口的貓大爺，要吃好的用好的睡好的，顧慮他年紀大可能沒幾年好活，飼主一邊碎念還是選擇好生伺候，格林對玩具一點興趣都沒有，樂趣就是看迪萬無奈又無處發火的樣子，好整以暇地舔著爪子度過貓生。</p><p>然而，附近那間改建的高級公寓搬來教授一家人後，格林愜意的好日子變了，突然開啟了臨老入花叢的福利支線。格林早上九點到十點左右慣例都會出去溜達，迪萬幫他開窗，通常黑貓鑽出去後往哪走都是很隨意的，某日女人發現她家老貓放風時間一到，總是往固定某個方向而去。</p><p>她好奇地探出頭去，發現格林老神在在沿著隔壁家的窗櫺及遮雨棚，一路明確地跳上躍下，黑色的影子在白天非常顯眼，最後鑽進了高級公寓某層住戶的屋裡。</p><p>大事不妙，迪萬知道那間住戶什麼來頭，那是剛搬進來沒多久的大學教授一家。不是什麼招搖人士，但夫妻倆為人和善，而且對白色情有獨鍾，窗外經常輪流種滿白色的花卉，百合、波斯菊、玫瑰花，膝下無子女，但愛貓成痴的夫妻兩人只養了一隻貓，同為貓奴的迪萬多少略有耳聞。</p><p>你一團黑漆麻烏放在角落就啥也看不到的貓東西跑去人家屋裡撒野什麼啊，迪萬急得抱頭原地打轉，況且看格林一副熟門熟路的樣子，在她未發覺的期間都不曉得過去多少次了。<br/>
莫約一、二個小時，格林一臉滿足地回來了，和平常沒什麼異樣，進屋後他先在地毯上蹭乾淨爪子，接著便跳上爬架閒適地把自己弄成貓甜甜圈，打個哈欠後就寢。</p><p>不對不對不對，你到底過去人家房子裡對人家的貓都做了什麼。白天教授一家應該是沒人在的，所以格林經常跑過去玩，只是迪萬沒想到當她出門上班的時候，教授的貓也會過來找格林，因為她在格林的貓窩裡發現幾根純白的貓毛。黑貓就算老了也不會長出白色貓毛吧，那肯定是別的貓留下來的。</p><p>不曉得他們是怎麼自由進出，某日迪萬休假，仔細在家中檢查了一番，發現某扇窗戶的紗窗一角鬆脫了，貓這種流體一樣的生物，大概就從這個小小的縫隙鑽進鑽出。正當她在猶豫要不要把紗窗拆下送去請人修補時，一抬頭，卻看見窗外有隻純白的美麗貓咪在瞧著這裡，氣質高雅和她家的老流氓完全不是一個水平。</p><p>似乎是察覺到白貓的到來，原本在屋內百無聊賴打盹的格林不知何時醒了，迪萬聽到後方傳來他標誌性的貓式菸嗓，白貓輕輕動了一下耳朵，有些好奇地往裡頭探，格林從腳邊跳上來，踏著迪萬的前臂一骨溜鑽出窗外。女人拉開窗，看著成對一黑一白的貓咪輕巧地踩上屋簷，視線不經意停留在教授一家的方向，那邊居然也有人在往這看。</p><p>視線都對上了，迪萬有些尷尬地點頭示意，臉上掛著眼鏡的教授也朝她點點頭，他們之間的距離就只能捕捉到這些細節，色調素白的男人又望了望貓咪們離去的方向，從住戶的角度已經看不到他們了，教授轉頭對屋內的人開口，可能是他的夫人吧，男人消失在窗戶邊，而迪萬終於可以鬆一口氣。</p><p>數周後迪萬家的門鈴響起，女人萬萬沒想到這天會來得那麼快，教授抱著白貓站在門口，她想完蛋了，貓做的事為什麼要飼主負責。迪萬一邊請人進屋，燒水準備泡茶的時候，腦子裡面瘋狂哀號搞大你家小公主的不是我，是獸醫說格林年紀大不需要結紮的，但貓是她養的也只能負責了，之後肯定要帶那隻老不羞的臭貓去剪了。</p><p>迪萬把茶端來，白貓安安靜靜坐在主人懷裡，「不好意思只有一些租茶，蛋糕可以嗎…？」教授雙眼亮晶晶的，很客氣地附和。抿了抿茶後，眼前的男人和藹道，「我家的Vessel……」<br/>
來了，迪萬忍不住挺直腰桿，她從小就怕老師，尤其眼前的人還是大學教授，現在手腳都不曉得該怎麼擺了，旁邊格林滿臉寫著真是沒出息的表情。</p><p>教授說他們搬來沒多久覺得這裡鄰居相處起來都很融洽，原本怕大家不喜歡住戶養寵物，後來發現其實都挺包容的。然後某天他們發現Vessel交到了朋友，其實他們夫妻倆擔心白天一隻貓在家裡會很寂寞，已經預計要再去領養兩隻回來和Vessel作伴。</p><p>教授說著，慈藹地撫摸著貓咪：「Vessel還是個boy，希望沒有給他的朋友添麻煩。」<br/>
從對方的言行中可以明白是真正的愛貓人士，怎麼會我還覺得家裡那隻成精的老流氓會欺負人，正欲客套恭維些什麼時，迪萬倏地一愣。</p><p>BOY？</p><p>格林舔著嘴巴，貓尾痞痞地輕抖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>